


Un deseo

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella deseó a una estrella estar con él, él también deseaba estar con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un deseo

 “Los humanos son humanos, la ropa es ropa” habían dicho y esa frase resonaba en la mente de Ryuko cuando soñaba que Senketsu aparecía y tomaba parte de ella de nuevo. Aunque… si eso ocurriera sería ahora algo extraño en ese mundo nuevo, pero no importaba, no podían estar juntos. –No… y él no volverá…-susurró a sí misma, el reloj indicaba las tres de la madrugada, no podía dormir.

Desde su ventana podía ver el cielo estrellado, pensó en Senketsu quemándose al entrar a la atmósfera, su pechó dolió y el nudo en la garganta apareció de nuevo. En silencio salió de la casa y caminó por las calles desiertas, buscando un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera dejar salir sus emociones. Se sentó en el pasto húmedo de una pequeña colina, las casas a sus pies y al frente el firmamento. – No somos ni humanos ni ropa… no éramos…-se recostó, cerró los ojos.- La ropa no es tan cálida… la gente a veces tampoco…

Pensó en el tacto de Sekentsu sobre su piel, suspiró, recordó su voz y sintió lágrimas reprimidas. Se sintió atrapada en medio de dos mundos a los cuales no podía pertenecer. Si fuera como él o si él hubiera sido como ella, entonces no habría tenido solamente a un traje entre sus brazos. Miró las estrellas que tintineaban coquetas, mencionó su nombre. Una estrella fugaz llamó su atención.- Pide un deseo Ryuko… dile a la estrella lo que quieres… A Senkestu conmigo como un igual, que podamos estar juntos por siempre… como iguales.

La estrella brillo con una fuerza cegadora. La chica se cubrió la vista con uno de sus brazos sobresaltada ¿Qué había sido eso? En cuanto pudo ver notó el cuerpo de una persona a sus pies, acostado, boca abajo. Se levantó de un salto, alerta, buscando alguna señal de vida. –Ryuko…- el hombre sabía quién era, lo vigiló, preparada por si tenía que defenderse ante esa persona que literalmente había aparecido de la nada.- ¿Ryuko?

Al levantar la mirada dejó ver el rostro de piel pálida, cejas rojizas, ojos miel, casi dorados, pupila rayando en el rojo, todo enmarcado en cabello negro con destellos rojizos, no era nada normal. Se quedó mirando pasmada al sujeto, había algo en él que se le hacía muy familiar, la estaba haciendo dudar. Una vez más la llamó por su nombre, no pudo evitar gritar y caer de sentón.- Sen… sen…¿Senketsu?

-Creo… que sí…-se levantó con torpeza, extraño de estar en ese cuerpo.- Ryuko…-sonrió con emoción, creando en ella un sonrojo. Cada expresión que hacía, el movimiento de sus labios, el párpado derecho fruncido y marchito, como si algo faltara, los ojos brillantes, el movimiento de sus manos y el torpe andar, todo era observado por ella. Entonces notó algo…

-¡No tienes ropa! –gritó, su piel se tornó tan roja como jitomate.

-¿Importa?- se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo.

Se sonrojó todavía un poco más y lo empujó.- Pero tú… tú… no eres… humano…

-Parece que ahora sí

-Pero tú… Senketsu…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo reprimir.- Tú moriste… yo lo vi… tú… tú… - unos brazos la rodearon con cariño, escuchó el corazón latiendo, un beso se depositó en su frente. Los ojos azules lo observaron mientras secaba sus mejillas.- Realmente estás aquí…

-Sí… deseaba poder estar contigo –tomó su mano.- Pensé que no volvería a verte...-pasó una mano por su cabello.- Estás fría…

-Cúbreme…

Se abrazaron, ella lloró de nuevo pero ahora de alegría.- Siempre –dijo él, ante de besarla.


End file.
